Affrontement Sexuel
by Sweet-KiKa
Summary: Que fairez deux ennemis quand leur attirance sexuel se confronte? Ce OneShot répondra à cette énigme...


_** Salut ! **_

_**Je suis nouvelle One-Shotteuse où peut être future fictionneuse! LoL **_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira... Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas terrible par rapport à ce que j'ai lu, **_

_**mais bon j'ai fait de mon mieux. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**En espérant vous ravir et surtout laissez tous pleins de reviews!**_

**

* * *

**

.oO° Affrontement Sexuel °Oo.

* * *

**Hermione** sortit de son cours de potion assez contente qu'il soit terminé. Elle alla à l'infirmerie rendre visite à Ron, qui quelques heures plus tôt, s'était cassé le poignet à son entraînement de quidditch à cause d'un cognard. Son poignet allait mieux mais il devait éviter de sortir pour que ça ne s'empire. Ginny arriva à ce moment. Hermione les laissa entre frère et soeur. La jeune préfete se dirigea alors vers la salle commune. Elle croisa le jeune préfet qui en la frôlant lui déposa de façon sensuelle une main sur la chute de ses reins. Il faut dire que depuis quelques temps le jeune homme ne la quittait plus des yeux et la suivait partout. Hermione se retourna pour le gifler mais il l'esquiva.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

« Te faire quoi granger ? » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Malefoy! » Lui rétorqua t-elle

« Non je ne vois pas et si tu me le permets je dois aller en cours ! »

« J'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas sinon... »

« Sinon quoi ? Serait-ce une menace ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle avec une démarche sensuelle.

« Non un avertissement et je croyais que tu devais aller en cours ! »

« Ne me chercher pas granger ! »

« Devrais-je avoir peur ? »

« Oui »

« Oserais-tu faire du mal à une fille ? »

« Non »

« Ah oui j'oubliais ! Si tu touches une sang de bourbe, tu pourrais avoir la peste! »

« Non plus ! C'est juste que je ne ferais pas de mal aux gens que j'aime ! »

« Eh bien justement, je ne suis pas une personne que tu aimes donc vas-y, avec le temps, j'ai appris à encaisser ! »

« Qui sait ? Peut-être que je ne te déteste pas à ce point ? Peut-être même que cela pourrait aller plus loin ? »

Sur ces mots, il partit à son cours et Hermione resta là à le regarder s'éloigner. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par " aller plus loin ". Drago dans son coin était plutôt satisfait de sa réplique et se demandait comment il pourrait l'approcher plus qu'il l'ait fait il y a 2 minutes.

**Le** soir, il rentra dans la salle commune et se dit qu'il devait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Hermione sortit de sa chambre au même moment. Elle voulut se diriger vers le tableau mais Drago lui barra sa route.

« Merci de me laisser passer ! »

« Je dois te parler Granger... »

« Pas maintenant car je dois aller faire ma ronde de nuit ! »

« Dans ce cas, tu vas être gentille tu vas patienter 5 minutes ! » Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionnée

« Non je suis pressée alors laisse-moi passer ! » Dit-elle en le poussant

« Que se passe-t-il Granger ? Tu as un rancart ? »

« Non, mais j'ai un livre à finir et je veux finir de le lire ! »

Il la prit, la claqua violement contre le mur et lui dit qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Hermione le regarda l'air ahuri.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non ! Maintenant tu penses ce que tu veux je m'en fiche royalement, et si je t'aime rien ne changera ça ! »

Elle le prit à son tour le retourna contre le mur l'embrassa puis s'en alla. Drago n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait embrassé. Serait-elle amoureuse aussi ? Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre mais elle était déjà loin car le temps que Drago cogitait, elle ne pouvait qu'être loin. Il s'en alla lui aussi pour faire sa ronde de nuit.

**Vers** 23h00, il rentra et vit Hermione assise sur le canapé, un livre à la main.

« Déjà là ? Quelle rapidité Malefoy ! Même moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi vite ! D'ailleurs, tu as la preuve devant toi ! Lui dit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa dernière page de son livre.

« Moi j'aime prendre mon temps ! »

« Et moi, je déteste le perdre ! » Dit-elle en fermant l'ouvrage qu'elle avait fini de lire

« Parfois tu es agaçante ! »

« Merci, je te retourne le compliment... »

Drago s'approcha mais elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Où vas-tu? »

« Je suis fatiguée, je vais donc me coucher...En quoi cela te regarde ?

« ... »

« Est-ce que je rêve ou Mr Malefoy ne sait pas répondre ! »

« Ne m'énerve pas Granger, je risque de faire une bêtise ! »

« J'aimerais bien voir la quelle? »

« Veux-tu réellement voir ? »

« Etonne moi ! » Dit-elle d'un ton provocateur.

Il se dirigea vers cette dernière qui par son grand étonnement ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Le jeune blond prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, il glissa sa main sous son pull de pyjama. Hermione se sentit à l'aise et laissa tomber son livre mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'emporte aussi facilement. Il fallait le faire languir ! Le tableau glissa et Hermione entra sans que Drago n'ait pu réagir à ce vif retournement de situation. il se dirigea vers le canapé mi-content mi-honteux puis il s'endormit.

Une demie heure après il entendit le tableau coulissait, vit la jeune gryffondor sortir puis se diriger vers lui. Il fit semblant de dormir pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés, l'observa puis ne pus s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle se redressa et s'apprêta à repartir quand l'ange blond lui demanda:

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« Euh rien...Je venais te dire d'aller te coucher et te demandais si tu n'as pas vu mon livre de tout à l'heure ? »

« Par terre devant le tableau... »

« Ah euh... merci bonne nuit! »

Il ne répondit pas, se leva et alla dans sa chambre, il attendit un bon quart d'heure avant d'aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Elle dormait paisiblement. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés mais elle avait le sommeil léger et elle sentit sa présence à côté d'elle.

« Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

« Je suis venu demander la raison pour laquelle tu m'avais embrassé tout à l'heure ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas embrassé ! »

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi ta voix tremble t-elle ? »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui... Alors vas-tu te dépêcher de me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ?»

« Eh bien...Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! »

« Et tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Toi aussi ! »

« Pourquoi on ne se déteste plus comme avant ?

« Je ne sais pas...Peut-être le fait d'être préfet en chef ? »

« Alors ? »

« Etant donné notre statut de préfet en chef, nous nous devons le respect et ainsi montrer une attitudes exemplaires devant les autres ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux puis eurent un sourire.

« Est ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

« Non »

« Ok. Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je vous embrasse mademoiselle ? »

Hermione sourit.

« Non ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Hermione le prit puis le fit rouler sur elle. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'ils purent. Hermione mit fin au tendre baiser pour enlever la chemise du grand blond. Une fois débarrasser, elle vit un torse musclée la faisant envie. Elle se roula sur lui puis se mit à lui faire des suçons sur tout le corps le faisant frissonner. Elle descendit plus bas ce qui plut à son partenaire. Elle lui enleva sa ceinture et son pantalon. Drago la prit pour l'embrasser. Elle vit qu'il était un peu surpris de son action mais ça lui plaisait. Ensuite, il la déshabilla à son tour. Elle n'avait pas de soutien gorge, ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Il lui mordit sa lèvre inférieure en passant sa main sur sa poitrine. Drago se mit à l'embraser le long de son corps la faisant languir puis enleva son pantalon de pyjama et sa culotte. La déstabilisant du regard d'un œil taquin, il disparut dans les profondeurs de son intimité, taquinant son clitoris avec sa langue qui formait des mouvements circulaires. Elle poussa des gémissements tandis que le jeune homme, avec fourberie, continuait son entreprise avec plus d'élan et d'excitation.

Elle le supplia d'arrêter entre deux soupirs. Cependant, ce dernier évita la demande et donna sadiquement un coup de langue sur la vulve orgasmique qui extirpa le cri jouissif tant attendu de la jeune femme.

« T'a-t-on déjà fit ressentir une telle sensation Granger ? »

Encore dans ses émotions récentes elle ne put répondre vocalement mais hocha négativement de la tête.

Il esquissa un sourire carnassier et répondit :

« Je m'en doutais que je serais le premier et le seul à t'explorer ! »

« Peut être bien...Par contre je ne serais peut-être pas la première à t'explorer, mais à partir de maintenant je serais l'unique personne qui te donnera ton plaisir sexuel quotidien. »

Dans une rapidité féline, elle se retrouva sur lui en califourchon, déposa ses lèvres le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre l'élastique du boxer. De ses fins doigts, elle titilla le tissu sentant la virilité de son amant se dressait, puis finit par céder en lui enlevant cette dernière barrière.

« Prêt ? »

« Quand tu veux ! »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres puis mit son sexe dans sa bouche, passant sa langue sur tous les recoins de son gland, ce qui l'amena au point culminant de son érection. Des soupirs rauques s'évadèrent de sa bouche en de longs souffles chauds qui donnèrent une poussée d'adrénaline à la jeune femme, puisque en dépit de son apparence assurée, elle ressentait au plus profond de son corps nu une certaine gêne vicieuse qui lui procurait une timidité grandissante...

Il la prit de force et lui dit qu'il avait envie de s'immiscer au plus profond d'elle. Elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et il la pénétra tout doucement, arrachant sa virginité en un coup de bassin rapide après avoir prononcer le sort de contraception. Ils échangèrent des regards de bonheur et d'amour avant de s'embrasser passionnément. En quelques derniers coups de reins ils arrivèrent tous deux à l'orgasme. Il sortit de son intimité pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Les membres de leur corps rongés par le sommeil, ils s'endormirent tout deux enlacés.

**Le** lendemain, Drago se réveilla le premier. Il observa longuement le corps étendu de la jeune femme à côté de lui. Quand elle se réveilla elle lui dit:

« Bonjour beau blond ! »

« Bonjour ? Étonnant après la nuit que nous avons passé ! »

« Attend c'est seulement le début du bonjour ! »

Hermione le prit et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle put.

« Satisfait ? »

« Oui ! »Dit-il d'un voix envoûtante

« Je voudrais savoir si ce qui s'est passé hier tu l'a fait comme ça ou par amour ? »

« Par amour. Depuis cette année, je me suis dit comment est-ce que j'ai pu passer à côté de cette merveille ? Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais un imbécile. Maintenant, je veux faire ma vie avec toi seulement car c'est toi que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours. Je veux que ce soit toi la mère de mes enfants pas une autre ! »

Hermione ne revenait pas de ce que son amant venait de dire.

«Il faudra faire attention qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble ! »

« Si justement je veux qu'on nous voit ! Je ne veux pas vivre dans la discrétion parce que je t'aime et que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi ! »

« Moi aussi, mais tu n'as pas peur pour ta réputation ? »

« La seul chose dont j'ai peur c'est de te perdre... J'ai envie de t'embrasser ! »

« Moi aussi quand je me vois j'ai envie de m'embrasser mais je crains que ce soit difficile ! »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux puis finirent par s'embrasser tendrement et amoureusement.

**

* * *

**

.oO° FIN °Oo.

* * *

_**Voilà c'est fini !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous allez laisser pleins de reviews !**_

_**S'il vous plait…**_

_**Kissous et Merci à tous !**_

**Sweet-KiKa**


End file.
